Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $2\dfrac{4}{10}-1\dfrac{1}{12} = {?}$
Answer: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {2} + {\dfrac{4}{10}} - {1} - {\dfrac{1}{12}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {2} - {1} + {\dfrac{4}{10}} - {\dfrac{1}{12}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=1 + {\dfrac{4}{10}} - {\dfrac{1}{12}}$ Simplify each fraction: $= 1 + {\dfrac{2}{5}} - {\dfrac{1}{12}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 1+\dfrac{24}{60}-\dfrac{5}{60}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 1+\dfrac{19}{60}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 1\dfrac{19}{60}$